Arcane Orb
damage as Arcane to all enemies within yards. | class = Wizard (Diablo III) | skill_cat = Secondary | level_required = | res = Active | damage_type = Arcane | cost = 30 Arcane Power | other = | skill_image = Arcane-nova1.jpg }} Arcane Orb is an Arcane spell used by s in Diablo III. In-game Arcane Orb hurls a massive, average-speed orb that explodes upon contact with any obstacle, hitting everything within 15 yards. Orb has a limited range (80 yards), exploding upon reaching the maximum range even if it does not hit anything. Runes: *'Obliteration': Orb flies faster, damage increases to 700%, but the explosion radius is reduced to 8 yards. *'Arcane Orbit': summons 4 lesser orbs, which circle around the Wizard instead of being hurled. Each explodes for 265% damage within 10 yards if enemy comes within 10 yards of the Wizard. Only 4 orbs can be summoned at a time, casting the spell again will replace all remaining orbs with new ones. Blast is centered on the enemy hit, not on player. Orb can only detonate one at a time, no more than one per attack period. *'Spark: '''damage type turns to Lightning. The orb no longer flies through foes, but is rather tossed over the battlefield, zapping enemies below (within 15 yards of itself) for 349% damage as Lightning, each enemy will be zapped once per cast. Afterwards, the orb explodes at the targeted area for 381% damage within 15 yards after 1 second, regardless of distance. Each enemy hit increases damage of the next Lightning spell by 2%, stacking up to 15 times (to a maximum of 30%), but all stacks are consumed upon the next cast of any Lightning spell, including Spark. *'Scorch': damage type turns to Fire, damage is reduced to 274%. As the orb moves, it leaves a wall of fire in its wake, which deals 734% damage as Fire over 5 seconds to everything standing in it. The orb pierces through enemies, exploding only if it hits a solid wall or reaches maximum range (which is reduced to 50 yards). *'Frozen Orb: remake of the Diablo II spell of the same name; damage type turns to Cold, orb pierces through enemies, bombards all targets within 15 yards of itself with ice bolts for 950% damage as Cold per tick as it moves, and in the end explodes for 950% damage as Cold within 15 yards. Maximum range reduced to 40 yards. Non-rune enhancements: s as seen in Diablo III]] * ' (Legendary Dagger): 20-25% chance to launch a Frozen Orb on attack. ''This Frozen Orb benefits from enhancements of the regular Arcane Orb, if any. *'Delsere's Magnum Opus Set' (Set Bonus for 2 items): casting Arcane Orb reduces the remaining cooldown of Slow Time by 3 seconds. *'Delsere's Magnum Opus Set' (Set Bonus for 6 items): enemies affected by Slow Time and 5 seconds afterwards take +8500% increased damage from Arcane Orb. *'Triumvirate' (Legendary Source): casting a Signature spell (Magic Missile, Shock Pulse, Spectral Blade or Electrocute) increases damage of Arcane Orb by 300-400% for 6 seconds, stacking up to 3 times, charges not consumed upon cast. *'Unstable Scepter' (Legendary Wand): increases damage by 350-450% and explodes twice. Trivia *Frozen Orb was added in response to numerous requests from players, who wanted to see this spell come back since Diablo II. *Storm Crow has a chance to launch a fireball on attack. That fireball uses the same model as Arcane Orb. *Frozen Orb is one of the abilities Shadow Clones of the Wizard can use in Realm of Terror. *In game versions from 2.0 to 2.0.4 Frozen Orb was the most powerful spell in game, dealing quad damage within the double range because of a bug. Category:Wizard Skills